


Bosque

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [3]
Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gato - Freeform, Incomodidad?, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de los gatos de Alphonse se pierde en el bosque y es deber de Roy Mustang y Catherine Elle Armstrong encontrarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosque

Se dejó caer sobre el húmedo césped y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su saco militar. Soltó un bufido y miró a la joven rubia que en esos momentos se sentaba junto a él.

 

-Recuerdame una vez más ¿por qué estamos en este bosque?- preguntó con hastío.

 

-Porque el pobre de Alphonse perdió a uno de sus gatitos, y el pobre se veía tan destrozado. Y como usted Señor Mustang es una buena persona decidió acompañarme en su búsqueda- contestó con una sonrisa la menor de los Armstrong.

 

-Oh, cierto, el gato de Alphonse...

 

De repente, un suave maullido llamó su atención y ambos se sorprendieron al ver un punto blanco en la parte más alta del árbol bajo cuya sombra descansaban. Con rapidez se levantaron e intentaron atraer al felino hacia abajo, pero el pobre parecía demasiado asustado con la inmensidad de aquel bosque y se negaba a bajar.

 

-Uno de nosotros tendrá que trepar por el árbol, y dado que usted es una señorita yo...- no había terminado su frase cuando un efusivo grito de guerra lo asustó

 

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Resiste gatito, yo te salvaré!

 

La chica tomó el tronco del árbol con ambas manos y usando toda su fuerza comenzó a arrancarlo del suelo, al parecer sin mucho éxito.

”Una cosa son los pianos y otra muy distinta los árboles enraizados” pensó el pelinegro mientras alzaba la vista y se topaba con un gato aún más histérico.

 

-Quizá deberíamos intentar otra cosa Catherine...

 

Se acercó por detrás para detenerla cuando de repente las palmas de la rubia se resbalaron del tronco, y con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo fue a caer de espaldas sobre el militar, golpeándose ambos la cabeza en el proceso. Con lentitud se sentaron sobre el suelo, tocando el punto donde sus cabezas habían chocado y se miraron fijamente.

 

-Perdóneme mucho Señor Mustang-inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada por el accidente, pero el suave tacto de un guante sobre su barbilla la hizo estremecer.

 

-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- y sin más el pelinegro la besó dulcemente en los labios.

 

Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, y cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle un maullido cerca de ellos los hizo separarse. Ahí estaba el pequeño gato blanco, mirándolos fijamente, haciendo que el alquimista de fuego se diera cuenta de sus acciones y su rostro se cubriera de rojo.

 

-Y-yo... lo l-lamento Catherine... no debí.

 

Pero la hermana menor de Alex solo se puso de pie, tomó al gatito en su regazo y empezó el camino de regreso a casa. A un par de metros se detuvo y girando un poco el rostro le sonrió al ojinegro.

 

-Descuide Señor Mustang, a mi me gustan más los hombres musculosos

  
Y dicho esto continuó su caminar, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Roy, quien solo atinaba a maldecir al maldito gato y al maldito bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer día del reto, de nuevo con una pareja nada convencional.


End file.
